This grant requests 5 years of funding support for continuing operation of the Washington National Primate Research Center at the University of Washington (WaNPRC). The goal of this proposal is to support a broad-based research resources program, providing biomedical scientists the opportunity to conduct research using nonhuman primate (NHP) models for human health-related and NHP biologic issues. This goal will be attained through support for scientific intellectual resources, administration, animal support resources, facilities, and operations. Support is requested for translational and pre-clinical resource support in AIDS-related research, Neuroscience, NHP Systems Biology, Developmental and Reproductive Biology, and Global Programs (Research Cores). New research initiatives will develop novel NHP models and expand related research resources, including additional core scientists. Support for research resource related studies is requested to provide innovative research directions and better characterization of the NHP model. The WaNPRC will focus on efficient access to Center resources, with particular emphasis placed on support for affiliate research activities. This proposal also includes support for a broad program of animal care and technical support for breeding, housing, and research activities (Primate Resources Division), including both domestic and international sites of operation. Administrative support is requested to ensure appropriate management of Center finances and operations, focusing on improved efficiency and effective support for research activities. Support is requested for WaNPRC breeding colonies located in Seattle, WA and at our locations in New Iberia, LA and Alice, TX. All primates in WaNPRC facilities are housed and cared for under conditions that meet or exceed NIH standards per the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, ILAR recommendations, and the AAALAC accreditation standards for NHPs. All lentivirus-infected primates are housed in ABSL2/3 containment facilities with appropriate biosafety procedures. The University of Washington, including the WaNPRC, is fully accredited by AAALAC International.